Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system in which wireless communication is performed between a plurality of terminals.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a wearable terminal having a wireless communication function, such as a smartwatch worn by a user. Furthermore, there has been developed a handheld terminal having a wireless communication function, such as a smartphone which can be carried by a user. There have also been developed many information providing terminals having a wireless communication function, such as a digital camera. Since these terminals are different in terms of the communication capability, display capability, information processing capability, executable functions, and the like, the user uses these terminals depending on the use purpose and use place. For example, the user can confirm an email reception notification by a smartwatch, browse email by a smartphone, and generate, by a digital camera, an image file to be transmitted by email.
Communication is performed between a plurality of terminals, a content is transmitted/received, and target processing is executed for the content in a desired terminal (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-53702). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-53702, a digital camera transmits an image file to a smartphone in response to a request from the smartphone, and the image is displayed on the display unit of the smartphone.
If the user has a plurality of different kinds of terminals, a usable terminal may be different depending on the use situation of the user. The functional capabilities of the respective terminals may be different, and thus the user needs to use the terminals in accordance with the use purpose. This is cumbersome for the user.